


Hang On Until Dawn

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hang on until dawn, Danny,” he whispered, “if not for me than for Gracie. She is not ready to lose her Danno yet." One shot but that could change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang On Until Dawn

The cold misty rain enveloped the forest surrounding them, giving trees in an almost ghostly aura as  the strengthening wind swayed their branches and bent their branches. Lightning flashed through the foliage above- every sign that the storm was moving closer. Shivering from the dampness that had settled on his clothes, the dark haired Lt Commander stared out at the eerie darkness as he pulled his unconscious partner closer.  It was supposed to be fun, an easy hike through the rainforest he had told his complaining friend as he cajoled Danny to join him, ignoring the ex Jersey  cop’s rants that his simple hikes were never simple or fun.  It was still hours until dawn; hours before anyone could even start searching for them, that’s if anyone knew just where to search.  

His gritted his teeth and tried to push away the pain as his own broken leg screamed for some attention. He had splinted it as well as he could after their fall. His leg was not important, what concerned him more was his partner’s head injury. Danny had shown no sign of regaining consciousness and the basic first aid he had rendered seemed so inadequate.

He winced and drew his partner closer, trying to shelter Danno as the first hard stinging droplets of rain began to pelt them. “Hang on until dawn, Danny,” he whispered, “if not for me than for Gracie. She is not ready to lose her Danno yet and either am I. Just hang on until dawn, partner, I promise as soon as its light enough, I will find a way to get us out!”


End file.
